The present invention relates generally to a unique construction or a lens case for use with contact lenses, and, more specifically, to a lens case having particular utility with a disinfecting system employing one or more tablets in a liquid medium, such as a sterilizing solution.
Given the inconvenience and the perceived cosmetically negative effect of eye glasses, many people, especially younger ones, are choosing to obtain contact lenses in lieu of eye glasses. Contact lenses are also used to change a person's eye color. Accordingly, contact lenses have become quite popular and are extensively used by many persons in modern society. Contact lenses, however, must be used carefully if they are to be effective, and if the wearer's eyes are not to be damaged or harmed in any way by the lenses.
Because contact lenses are worn directly on the eye itself, the lenses are constantly subject to the wearer's tears. These tears, and other bodily fluids common to the eye, bear proteins which can be deposited on the surface of the contact lenses. Additionally, the eyes are always subject to contaminants, gaseous, liquid, and particulate in nature, which also can be deposited on the surface of the contact lenses.
Once these deposits build up on the lenses to a sufficient degree, the lenses must be removed from the wearer's eyes and disinfected. For some types of contact lenses, this disinfecting is recommended on a daily basis. Additionally, the contact lenses are often subjected to a enzymatic bath, usually weekly, for loosening and removing protein deposits on the surface of the lenses.
If disinfecting and cleanings are not done, and done properly, serious eye infections and injuries, possibly accompanied by loss of vision, can occur. Thus, it is necessary for a wearer to properly maintain the contact lenses, in accordance with manufacturer's and a doctor's instructions.
When the contact lenses are removed from the eyes of the wearer and cleaned, or subjected to any type of contaminant, the lenses must be sterilized or disinfected before they are inserted back into the eyes. If the lenses are not disinfected, the lenses may transmit an infection to the wearer's eyes. Accordingly, it is necessary to properly and thoroughly disinfect the contact lenses before a wearer inserts them into his or her eyes.
The lens case, constructed according to the teachings of the present invention, is intended to solve some of the problems inherent in the lens cases of the prior art. The lens case of the invention is specifically intended for use with a contact lens disinfecting system that employs one or more tablets or catalysts in a liquid medium.
In this regard, there exist in the market contact lens disinfecting systems wherein one or more tablets or similar components are disposed within a liquid medium to produce a chemical lens disinfecting reaction. One common well known system employs a weak solution of hydrogen peroxide, approximately three percent, and a catalyst which is introduced into the solution and decomposes the hydrogen peroxide. There are also in development certain proprietary disinfecting systems which will employ the disposition of one or more tablets in a liquid medium, and rely upon a decomposition or effervescence of the tablet or tablets to produce the desired chemical reaction. In both of the above types of disinfecting systems, it is preferred to maintain the tablets or catalysts in the lower region of the container and to prevent the tablets or catalysts from migrating to the upper level of the liquid in order to promote a more efficient chemical reaction and to attain the desired, predetermined exposure of the lenses to the disinfecting medium.
With the hydrogen peroxide reduction system noted above, and the one or multiple tablet systems, there is a problem of the catalyst or tablet floating to the surface of the liquid medium. In this regard, the decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide results in the production of oxygen bubbles which can adhere to the catalyst and cause it to become buoyant. The single or multiple tablet systems may rely upon a effervescence-type tablet and disintegration which can render the tablets buoyant before they have completely dissolved. Also, with a multiple tablet system, it is necessary that the tablets be kept in close proximity as they decompose. To the best of the Applicants knowledge, the type of lens cases employed in the prior art do not address the problem of tablets or catalyst elements becoming buoyant and floating or migrating to the upper level of the liquid medium, which can result in a less efficient lens disinfection procedure. The present invention, as explained in greater detail hereinafter, provides a simple and economical means for preventing such action and also for maintaining a plurality of tablets not only submerged in the liquid, but in close proximity.